


The Hero and the Bard

by Biowarenerd



Category: Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Aiden is so freaking adorable, F/M, Fluff, Leliana is so sweet, don't own Dragon Age or any of its characters/plot, i love these two so much, just a huge fan, mature content, sexual warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biowarenerd/pseuds/Biowarenerd
Summary: Basically a slightly altered retelling of Aiden/Leliana official start of romance. It will feature the beginning of their awesome romance. This story will have at least three or four chapters to it. The story goes along with Dreams that Matter and sheds some light on Aiden and Leliana's early relationship.  "Its times like this when I wish Sten and Oghren were here. Or Shale. They are much better at getting hit then I am.” Aiden whispered to Leliana who smiled. “Try not to get hit then.”





	1. Love Hurts, Don't It?

CHAPTER ONE

 

Aiden put up a hand to stop the small group heading back to their sheltered camp. They were returning from Denerim where he had helped Leliana, one of his closest friends, confront Marjolaine, a lover from her past that was trying to kill her. They had been strolling through the forest with a gentle breeze keeping them cool when he suddenly felt a disturbance.  
He could sense them. Nearby. Like a dull thudding at the back of his mind. The closer they were, the louder the thudding got. But there was always a thud. For they were even under the ground he walked on. Darkspawn.   
“How many?” Zevran asked as he slowly brought his daggers out. The others in Aiden’s small party readied their weapons as well. Wynne raised her staff which was buzzing with magic. And Leliana took her bow off her shoulder, nocking an arrow to the string. She caught his eye and smiled warmly at him. Despite his best efforts, he blushed. How could he not? The bard was gorgeous. Almost since the moment he first met her, he was completely smitten. She was so lovely and sweet, with a natural instinct to help those in need. She was always ready to listen and was prepared to give her life to save others. Loyal and smarter than most. She was more than just a pretty face too. She could more than handle herself in a fight but could also show mercy. Plus, she had a good sense of humor.  
Zevran coughed, bringing Aiden back from his thoughts. The elf repeated himself. “How many?”  
“Around five. Just scouts.”  
“Shall we engage?” Wynne asked.  
Aiden sighed as he unsheathed his swords. “Might at well. Wouldn’t want them going back to a larger group with the whereabouts of our camp. They are about half a mile away. I’ll take point.”  
Zevran grinned. “When do you not?”  
Aiden led the way towards the darkspawn. Unfortunately, the Taint in his blood allowing him to sense the darkspawn works both ways: they could sense him as well. Which made sneaking up on them that much harder.   
Aiden nodded to Wynne and Leliana who would stay back; Wynne providing healing if needed and Leliana providing covering fire. Aiden and Zevran would face the monsters head on.   
“Its times like this when I wish Sten and Oghren were here. Or Shale. They are much better at getting hit then I am.” Aiden whispered to Leliana who smiled. “Try not to get hit then.”  
Zevran and he moved away from the women, towards the shapes ghosting through the trees. They snuck from tree to tree, trying to remain hidden from view. Aiden was no more than thirty feet away from the darkspawn. The thudding in the back of his head was going crazy but it didn’t cause any pain or discomfort. He could hear them growling and hissing. He slowly peeked his head around the tree. Four Genlock rogues. Aiden ducked back behind the tree moments before an arrow whizzed by, hitting the tree behind him. Damn. Little close.   
He took a deep breath. And leaped out from his hiding spot, feeling the rush of air as arrows passed, narrowly missing him. He threw a dagger at one but he miscalculated the distance, his dagger falling short. He sprinted towards the four monsters, swords outstretched. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of Leliana’s arrows zipping by, hitting one of the creatures square in the neck. Aiden closed the distance between him and the darkspawn, bringing his swords up to parry an oncoming blow. The darkspawn weapons, though deadly, were not very well made. The weight for most swords were unproportional and could easily be knocked out the owner's grasp.   
This proved true as Aiden merely flicked his wrist and the sword fell from the creature’s gnarled hand. He thrusted his own sword upward, into its gut. It gurgled on its spit as it slumped to the ground limp. Aiden raised his other sword to block the next one’s attack. He kicked its leg in, causing it to fall to its knees. Aiden then promptly lopped its head off. He looked to his right to see Zevran sinking his daggers into the chest of the last remaining darkspawn. He returned his swords to their sheaths as he strolled back to where the two women were standing. Leliana was off to the side, counting the arrows she had left in her quiver. As he approached, Wynne, being the self promoted grandmother to their party, scolded him. “How many times do I have to tell you? Never poke your head out of cover when you are unsure if the enemies have archers. One day, you might get your face shot off because you don’t know how to listen to sound advice. Honestly, did your mother never teach you to listen?”  
Aiden grinned. “She tried to. I just wouldn’t listen to her as she was trying to teach me.”  
Zevran laughed as he nursed his right arm. It had gotten cut during the fight. Wynne moved her attention to the sauve elf. She started to scold him as well as she healed the cut with magic. Grinning, Aiden looked back to Leliana. She was preoccupied with checking to make sure none of the fletching on her arrows had gotten disturbed. She was always making sure her equipment was in top nock shape. Otherwise, they might fail when she needed them most. It was another trait he liked about her.   
Now that the darkspawn had been killed, the thudding in his head should have gone down but for some reason, he could still feel it. Odd. I shouldn’t be sensing them this close. The only ones nearby are dead. So why do I get the feeling there's still more? He got his answer quickly.   
Behind Leliana, Aiden saw another darkspawn step out of the trees. It carried a bow, which was aimed straight at Leliana. The bard hadn’t noticed the danger as she was still picking at her equipment. There was no time to think, only act. Aiden made a mad dash to her and leaped in front of her as the darkspawn let the arrow fly. It hit Aiden in his upper chest, disrupting its intended mark: Leliana’s heart.  
Aiden cried out with pain as he fell to the grass. Quick as a snake, Leliana turned and shot the attacker through its forehead, killing it instantly. Once the danger had passed, she immediately dropped her bow, kneeling at Aiden’s side. Something more than concern showered her face. Aiden couldn’t quite figure out what it was.   
“Aiden!” she cried. “Aiden’s been hit!”  
Wynne and Zevran rushed over.   
Aiden groaned. “Its just an arrow wound.” He tried to sit up but Leliana gently pushed him back down. Wynne inspected the wound for a couple seconds before bringing out some elfroot from her pack. “You are very lucky, Warden. Any lower, and the arrow would have gone clean through your heart.”  
Leliana gasped, her hand skyrocketing to her mouth.   
“What were you thinking?” Wynne asked, angry with him for doing something so stupid.  
Aiden coughed through the pain the wound caused him. “I couldn’t let it hurt Leliana.”  
“Very sweet of you but Leliana can take care of herself. You on the other hand…”  
Aiden looked up at Leliana and smiled. Her face shone with something he couldn’t quite place. Love?  
Wynne stood. “Come. We should return to camp. I can heal the wound better if I have more light and I can actually see what I am doing. Zevran?”   
Zevran nodded as he helped Aiden to his feet who leaned on him. “Already on it, my dear Wynne.”  
Leliana placed a hand on Aiden’s shoulder. He grinned at her. “I’m fine Leli.” he had never called her that before. He liked the way it sounded.   
They moved slowly, as Aiden’s chest would explode with pain if he strained the muscles too much. When they did get back to camp, it was almost dusk. Shale, who never needs rest, was standing guard over the camp as the others were either sleeping or sitting by the roaring fire.   
She grunted when she saw Aiden. “I see it doesn't know how to duck.”   
Aiden clenched his teeth as he smiled at the golem.   
Wynne shouted for the others to wake up. They groggily climbed out of their tents.   
Oghren belched, looked at Aiden, and promptly went back to bed. Sten shook his head admiringly at the Warden for his resolve. Morrigan scowled at the Warden who had so rudely interrupted her sleep. But she got up regardless to help Wynne mend him. Alistair flinched at the sight of an arrow lodged in his friend's chest. He helped Zevran lay Aiden down in his cot. And Aiden’s ever so faithful Mabari hound, Blaze, scampered up to him, sniffing the arrow and looking at him with eyes that seemed to say, ‘Now why would you go and do something like that?’. He ruffled the fur on her head as she laid down beside him. Wynne entered his tent with her staff and some herbs. She knelt down next to him and started casting spells. Aiden twitched as he felt the magic course through him. He didn't mind magic. It just felt weird whenever it was used on him.   
Wynne mouthed a spell and warned him that she was going to take the arrow out. Aiden nodded and gripped his blankets tightly. She had already cast a spell that would lessen the pain but it was still going to hurt. He mentally prepared for what was to come. I've gone through worse.   
Slowly, he could feel the arrow pushing its way through the rest of his chest. An arrow wound is difficult like that. If it lodges itself in, it must be pushed all the way through the skin. If pulled back out the direction it came it, it could do more damage and would cause more pain. The best way to treat an arrow wound was to just shove it all the way through.   
Aiden clenched the blankets. Beads of sweat dropped down his face as the arrow slowly pushed the rest of the way through his chest and out the other side. He shouted in pain when it finished.   
Outside the tent, Leliana flinched at the sound of Aiden in pain. She knew that he had suffered through worse but it still didn't make her hurt any less. He had gotten shot protecting her. Saving her. She should have been more observant. Should have seen the archer. And now Aiden was hurt because of her. She knew Wynne would get him patched up but he still had to go through the pain because of her. She stayed outside his tent, praying silently that he would heal quickly. Almost thirty minutes later, Wynne stepped out of the tent. Leliana stood quickly, her eyes asking the question on her tongue.   
Wynne nodded. “He's alright. Just a bit tired. Though he’ll have another scar. Just one more to his growing collection unfortunately.”  
Leliana let go of a pent up breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.   
Wynne smiled at her. It was obvious to everyone that she loved the noble Warden. Everyone but Aiden. Neither one of them had a clue that the other loved them. Wynne had chastised Aiden that the fate of the world rested on his shoulders and that one day, fate would force him to choose between the world and his loved ones. She had told him that love was a bad thing that could potentially destroy the world if he wasn't careful. But the Warden was stubborn and insisted that love was nothing but a strength. If two people loved each other enough, they could overcome any challenge life threw at them.   
“I believe the Warden would really appreciate it if you checked up on him.” Wynne said with a wink.  
Leliana felt a blush creep to her cheeks.   
“I- I don't..think it would be um..proper to um…” she stammered.  
Wynne chuckled. “Go on dear. A love like his is a rare thing indeed.”  
Leliana gaped at the older woman. “Y-you think he..?”  
“Absolutely. More than he loves that hound of his. Which is oddly a lot. Ferelden nobles and their dogs.”  
Leliana took a deep breath and nodded her thanks to the mage. She turned and entered Aiden’s tent.  
He was lying down on his cot, mindlessly petting Blaze’s dark brown fur as she slept soundly beside him. He looked up and smiled at her as she closed the tent flap behind her.   
“What brings you to my tent this night oh fair maiden?” He said with a light chuckle. Then he grunted as the action caused a jolt of pain to spread from the arrow wound made scar.   
Leliana sat down next to him and tentatively hugged him. “Thank you for saving me.” She whispered in his ear.   
Her breath on his skin sent shivers down his spine. He was starting to think that she enjoyed teasing him like this.   
“I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You deserve nothing less, Leli.”  
She cocked her head to the side. “You said that earlier. Why? It kind of sounds like some type of pet name.”  
Aiden winced. I’ll stop if you don't like it. I just like the way it sounds. Sorry. I'll stop calling you that.”  
Leliana smiled as she shook her head. “No, it's no bother. I don't mind. In fact, I kind of like it.”  
He smiled back. “So um..you are still hugging me.”  
With a jolt, she realized he was right. She still had her arms around him. She giggled. And scolded herself. Normally she was better at this. “Sorry.”  
“Trust me, any man wouldn't not like having such a lovely woman hug him.”   
She blushed. “I'm sorry. But also for getting you hurt.”  
He touched her cheek. “Don't apologize. Again, I would do it again in a heartbeat. I don't want to see you get hurt. And if that means that I have to get hurt for you, then so be it.”  
“But why?” Asked Leliana.  
He smiled. “Simple. I care for you.”  
She leaned forward. “Oh? Show me.”  
Someone outside of the tent coughed, causing them both to flinch back. “Leliana, it's your turn to stand watch. Wake Alistair up two hours for his shift.” Morrigan said.  
Leliana sighed, making to stand up but Aiden grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She melted into him. She moaned into his mouth, caught up in the passion of the kiss. He had kissed her only once before in the Tower when they fought a Sloth demon. But his taste had never fully escaped her. He gently prodded her away. “Go on, Lelia. Go do your shift. Don't worry, I'll be here with Blaze. The sleeping protector won't let any harm come to me.”  
She smiled, breathless. If he kept up this car and mouse game, she would just ask him to bed. And for some reason, she got the feeling he wanted her to.   
“Go on. Shoo.”   
She chuckled as she left him in his tent for her shift. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden has a bad dream, Leliana helps him through it. And the two realize they more than just lust for each other

CHAPTER TWO

 

The scent of bodies burning. The sting of smoke. The light from fires enveloping his home. The screams of the innocent being slaughtered like pigs. It was too much.   
Aiden entered the kitchen where his Nan’s body was sprawled out on the ground. Howe will pay for this. He thought. His mother pushed him past Nan’s body and into the larder that hid the secret passageway out of the estate. His father was off to the side in a bloodied heap, alive but only just. Aiden ran to him along with his mother and knelt at his side as Blaze kept watch over the door.   
His father told him to find his brother, Fergus, and enact revenge upon Howe and his men. Aiden promised that he would kill the murderous traitor. Blaze gave a warning growl and the Grey Warden Duncan walked in, sheathing his weapons. The old Warden informed them that Howe’s men had broken through the front gates and were inside the walls. His parents looked at each other then ordered Aiden to escape through the secret passageway with Duncan. Aiden shook his head. He would never abandon them. They begged him to leave but he was too stubborn. He would defend them till his last breath. Duncan had to encode the Write of Conscription, forcing Aiden to leave and become a Warden to fight the darkspawn horde at Ostagar. They could hear Howe’s men getting closer. Duncan had to drag him away from his parents and into the passage as he screamed his hatred for Howe and the Wardens and the world. Blaze followed loyally. Halfway through the passage, Aiden heard his mother scream. “Mother!!” Aiden shouted as he sprang awake.  
He sat up in his cot and grimaced from the arrow wound that hadn't yet fully recovered.   
He heard Zevran say from outside the tent, “An odd thing to shout as you finish pleasing yourself.”  
Leliana burst into the tent, concern spread all across her face. Aiden was breathing heavily and had a look of pure terror and sadness on his face. His palms were clammy and beads of sweat fell down his forehead. His eyes were frantic and far away.  
Alistair opened the flap to the tent and poked his head inside. “Another dream of the Archdemon?” He asked.  
Aiden shook his head, still shaken up. “No. Not a dream. A nightmare.”  
Alistair caught Leliana’s eyes which seemed to say, ‘I’ll handle this’. Alistair nodded and closed the tent flaps.   
Leliana turned her attention back to the fiery redheaded Warden. She came and sat next to him on his cot. She held his hands.   
“Aiden? I'd ask you if you are okay but that question answers itself. So instead I'll ask this: What did you dream about?”  
Aiden hesitated. He hadn't shared the murder of his family and the destruction of his home with anyone in his company yet. The scars of the memories were too raw. But he felt compelled to tell her. He felt compelled to tell someone. If only to help get the pain off his chest.   
He swallowed nervously. Leliana could tell he was uncomfortable, something the sly kind man rarely was.   
She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “It's alright. Take your time.”  
“Thank you.” He took a deep breath. “I had a family. I had an inspiring father. I had a loving mother. I had a funny brother. I had a caring sister-in-law. I had a brave nephew. I had a wise nanny. I had a family. I had a family that was murdered by a treacherous bastard and his merciless men.”  
Leliana gasped inaudibly.   
Aiden continued. “I am the last member of the Cousland family. The rest of my family was brutally murdered by Arl Howe and his soldiers in our family estate at Highever. They attacked in the middle of the night and didn't stop until everyone in the estate was dead. I only survived because Warden Duncan helped me escape. My mother and father died making sure we had a head start from Howe’s men. I heard my mother's screams as they killed her. I was dreaming of those final moments with them. I could smell the scent of burning flesh, hear the screams of the dying, feel the heat of the flames from the fires on my skin. It was horrible.”  
Leliana felt a strong urge to hug him. So she did. He gripped her tightly. He hadn't realized how desperately he needed a hug.   
Tears flowed down cheeks. “I keep telling myself that there was no way to save them but…”  
She pat his back, letting him know he was not alone in this. “I'm so sorry. I had no idea…”  
“How could you? I don't tell anyone. I'm not even sure why I told you.”  
The two sat for several minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. Neither one noticed they were still hugging each other.   
They heard a cough from outside the tent. “Don't mean to butt in but breakfast is served.” Zevran said.  
Aiden grinned at Leliana. “Help me up? Getting shot gives a guy a hunger.”  
She winced. “Sorry.”  
“Like I said, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Now can we please go get some grub? I'm famished.”  
She smiled and helped him to his feet. He put most of his weight on her for the wound still hurt when stretched with too much strain. Leliana’s heartbeat quickened. She could feel the full brunt of his rippling muscles as he leaned on her for balance. She could imagine those same powerful muscles being used as he made her his. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the impure thoughts. She shouldn't want a man like this. She shouldn't want him to mark her as his. But she did. For whatever reason, she wanted him to take her. Some Chantry Sister I turned out to be. She thought.  
The group cheered when Aiden stepped out of the tent, supported by Leliana. For strictly selfish reasons of course. Without Aiden, they might have to take their orders from someone else. And Aiden was the only person that they all liked. They may not get along perfectly with others but Aiden was middle ground.  
Oghren grinned at Aiden as the rogue sat down at the small makeshift table they had made out of an old tree stump. “So did you see a bright light? Heh heh, I hear the heavens are filled with virgins. If I were you, I'd be disappointed if I didn't get to enjoy that.”  
Aiden looked sidelong at the heavily bearded dwarf. “In order for that to happen, I would have to be dead.”  
Oghren laughed. “Heh, true.”  
Aiden looked over to Leliana who had been pulled aside by Wynne. The two were talking and Leliana occasionally glanced in Aiden’s direction.   
“Besides, I don't need a heaven filled with virgins. Not with a certain red head around.”  
Oghren burped. “Sorry to burst your bubble, Warden, but I'm not interested. I prefer my lovers to be female and to have large bouncing breasts to swat at.”  
Aiden rolled his eyes.   
He tore into his food: eggs and an assortment of reasonably fresh fruit. It took him less than five minutes to finish. Though it wasn't much, it hit the spot.  
He stood only for his head to start swimming. He stumbled but caught himself before he could fall.   
Alistair, who had been walking up behind him, steadied his friend.   
“Oh the things we do for those we love.” The blonde said with a grin.  
Aiden frowned. “Love? What love? I don't love Leliana. Why would you assume that?”  
Alistair tapped his nose cheekily. “I never said anything about Leliana.”  
Aiden groaned. He had goofed up.  
Alistair laughed. “Come on loverboy. Let's go check what's next on our agenda. Still got a Blight to stop.”  
“Do we have to? I just ate.” Whined Aiden.  
“Hey, you are the one who took reins as leader. I tried to stop you-warn you- that being leader isn't fun but nooo. You had to be the guy in charge.” Alistair teased.  
“Jokes on you. That means I can boss you around. Another unwelcome comment and you have two shifts for watch tonight.”  
Alistair’s grin faded rather quickly after that. “Evil. That's a word I would describe you as.”  
Aiden smiled.  
The two squatted down alongside chest that held the ancient Warden treaties. They looked the treaties over, figuring out the next group that owes allegiance to the Wardens.   
“Alright it appears that we need to the Circle Tower. The mages there are sworn to aid us in our fight against the darkspawn. You think we should give them actual armor? Those robes of theirs hardly offer protection.” Alistair said jokingly.   
But Aiden wasn't paying attention. He had his eyes practically glued to Leliana’s as she continued to talk to Wynne across the camp.   
“Aiden, are you among the living? Please respond.”  
“Uh, yeah. What?” Aiden said, still not breaking eye contact with Leliana.  
“”Is our next order of business to go get the mages? We’ll need them if we are going to save Connor from that demon.”  
“Um, yeah sure. Let's do it.”  
Alistair snapped his fingers underneath Aiden’s gaze, causing him to look away from the bard. “What? I'm busy.” Aiden said angrily.  
“Busy eyeballing Leliana? Why don't you just go over and talk to her, tell her how you feel?”  
Aiden sighed. “It's not that simple. I can't just waltz over and tell her I’m infatuated with her.”  
Alistair raised an eyebrow. “‘Infatuated’. Really?”  
“She might not feel the same way and I don't want to make it awkward between us.” Aiden said with a scowl.  
Alistair chuckled. “You did not just say what I think you just said. Sweet Maker, you are dense. Of course she feels the same way! Have you not caught her stealing looks at you? Or have you not noticed how she always seems to sit next to you at whatever meal? Or how she's always the first on the scene whenever you get hurt or need help? And please tell me you’ve noticed how she's constantly flirting with you. Even I've noticed it and I know next to nothing about women.”  
Aiden was taken back. “Wait, she's been flirting with me? Since when?”  
Alistair threw his hands up and walked off. “You're hopeless.”  
Aiden called after him, “Since when?”  
Alistair laughed over his shoulder, “Since you met her you dumb nug!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chap is short. I'm trying to keep the chapters close together and not spread out the time period and stuff. Some of you may have noticed that Aiden and company are planning on going to the Circle Tower to get the mages help and that is where a certain two Trevelyns are ;) I'm getting into this little side story thing lol


	3. Do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Circle Tower and awkward questions that need answers

CHAPTER THREE

 

The journey to the Circle Tower was uneventful. For once, they didn't have to fight any darkspawn ambushes or bandits thinking they were easy prey. The Tower itself, was another matter. A blood mage named Uldred had taken over, turning a large portion of the mages into abominations and inviting hordes of demons in. The Templars had lost control and many of them had been killed by the monsters in the upper levels of the Tower. It took them two hours to fight their way to the second floor. Another hour to get halfway through the third floor. They came across a Sloth demon that put them to sleep and gave each of them false realities in the form of dreams. Aiden had dreamt that the darkspawn had been defeated and that Duncan was still alive. It was the fact that he knew Duncan was dead that betrayed the demons tricks. Aiden was able to get out of the dream and maneuver his way through the Fade to find his friends and convince them it wasn't real. Leliana refused to believe him and didn't even remember who he was. Feeling that there was no other way to convince her who he was, he kissed her. He got through to her and together, they found the others and killed the Sloth demon. They continued through the third floor.  
It was there that they rescued two siblings who had barricaded themselves in a small room. A female mage and her younger brother. Aiden had heard the young man's shouts and had ran away from the group to help. If there's a person in need, he'd be damned if he didn't try and help.  
He had rushed into the small room that was overrun with abominations and the monsters backed away in fear. One creature, maybe braver or more murderous than its brethren, slashed the young man's chest. The man fell and his sister screamed her brother's name in terror and sadness. “Max!”  
Aiden had dove into the legion of abominations, killing them left and right. He had killed at least half of them before the rest of his company charged into the room, backing him up. In a matter of moments, all the abominations were killed or dying. Aiden had ordered some of the company to guide the two siblings down to the first floor and heal their wounds while he took the remaining people to keep following him to the top of the Tower to confront Uldred. They reached the top of the Tower where they were forced to kill Uldred in order to save the First Enchanter Irving. On their way back down, they came to the others in the group and the two siblings. The young man had survived and Morrigan had informed him that he would make a full recovery. Aiden had been overjoyed and had made Irving and the surviving Templars swear that the two siblings would be treated kindly and with respect. Irving had vowed that the mages would help Aiden in his quest. When the time came, the mages would march to fight the darkspawn.   
The group had then promptly returned to camp, tired and worn out. Alistair had joked when they returned, “If only the darkspawn took the weekends off.”  
Aiden wanted nothing more than to fall down on his cot and sleep until the darkspawn learned to love but before he could, Leliana steered him away from the camp and to the small creek nearby that served as their drinking water.   
The bard had been oddly quiet during the journey back to camp, only speaking when needed. It was as if something was distracting her.   
“Yes, Leliana? What is it?” Aiden asked her once they were far away enough from the main camp as to not be overheard.   
Leliana took a deep breath. “We need to talk about what happened in the Tower, in the Fade. And about the kiss.”  
Aiden shrugged, trying to play it cool. “What about it? We've kissed a couple times before that.”  
Leliana looked quite embarrassed. Her cheeks had long past blushed red. “I know and those were just fun. But the one in the Fade felt...real. Loving. Like there was something else behind it.”  
Aiden silently cursed himself. Of course she would figure it out and notice.   
She looked at him shyly. “I can't help but feel like that kiss was more than just a kiss. It felt like a kiss with more than friendship behind it. Almost as if it was a kiss adorned with love?”   
Aiden mumbled something incoherently and fumbled with his hands. Leliana had never seen him this nervous before. He was even more nervous than when he told her about his family.   
Her heart was racing in her chest. What would he say? Would he tell her he wasn't interested in her that way? Or would he give in to his feelings and admit his lover for her as she desperately wanted him to. Or would he kiss her again?   
He was still mumbling gibberish and playing with his hands. Maker just say something! She thought.  
He looked at her and she could see a deep sense of love and adoration in his eyes that nearly melted her heart. He's going to say he loves me!   
He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He pounded his chest and coughed. “I um.. Leliana, I really um...Oh look, Sten!”  
Desperate to get out of the awkward conversation, Aiden rushed over to the Qunari, who had come over to the creek to get a welcome drink of water, and gave him a slap on his back. “Sten, my man! What's up buddy? How ya doing?” Aiden said nervous that Leliana would see what he was up to and that Sten would punch him.   
Sten caught Leliana’s eyes which were watching Aiden pleadingly. The hornless Qunari immediately understood what was happening. It was a well known fact in the camp that the leader and the tiny bard were in love. The bard must have been trying to talk to the Warden about their feelings and the Warden was attempting to change the subject by using Sten as a scapegoat.   
Sten growled. “ Parshaara. Cease this endless rambling. Face your feelings with courage, lest you be named Bas. Now leave me to my water and talk to your mate!” Sten ordered the flustered Aiden before scooping up a drink and walking off back to the camp.   
Aiden turned back around. He was blushing more than he liked.  
Leliana stood, her hands on her hips, with a very serious look. “Aiden, I must know: do you...do you love me?”  
Aiden gulped. It was time to face the roses.   
He swallowed. “Yes.”

 

Back at the camp, Zevran and Alistair were playing Wicked Grace with Shale. Or at least, they were trying to teach her. Sadly, Wicked Grace was invented hundreds of years after Shale was created.   
“Okay, Shale, try to get the best cards you can get before the Angel of Death card comes into play. When that happens-.” Zevran was interrupted when they heard a loud squeal of glee coming from the creek.   
“Huh. Wonder what that was.” Alistair said absentmindedly.   
“It sounded like a scream of pleasure from a young maiden.” Zevran said with a smile.  
Sten was walking past them and he overheard them. “The leader and the singer are talking about useless emotions like love.” He said gruffly.  
Alistair thought for a second. Then his face split open with a wide grin. Then he burst out laughing. “If they are talking about their feelings that that loud noise must have been Leliana squealing!”  
Zevran grinned. “Our dear leader must be skilled at the art of seduction.”  
Oghren called from across the camp, “Or he is bigger than he is letting on! Heh heh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chap is short. I'm attempting to build the actual moment up and keep each chapter in close proximity of each other. In other words, I'm trying to keep the story in real time( like a chap doesn't fast forward to the next week or whatever) next chap will be longer and will most likely feature their first special moment ;)


	4. Beauty in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden is teased and chickens out

CHAPTER FOUR

“So...what happened with Leliana?” Zevran asked innocently as he and Aiden stood watch over the camp that night.   
Aiden fiddled with his thumbs. “Nothing happened.”  
Zevran snickered. “Really? Then what was she squealing about with you earlier today?”  
Aiden blushed despite his best efforts. “I um, may have ah..told her I love her.”  
Zevran grinned. “That explains the squeal. Did you sweep her up in your arms?”  
Aiden glared at the sauve elf. “No, I did not sweep her up.”  
Zevran made a ‘go one’ gesture. “Then what happened after you confessed your undying love for our dear sweet bard?”  
“Nothing. I told her I loved her and she gave that squeal. Then I quickly walked back to camp and I haven’t talked to her since.” Aiden said with a wince.   
The elf laughed at him. “Not one word? What’s wrong with you? After you tell a woman you love her, you are supposed to talk to her afterwards not steer clear of her. Don’t you know that?”   
“Apparently I did not. I’m not exactly an expert on dealing with women, Zev.”  
“Did you not have any interaction with the female sex before Leliana? That would explain a lot.” teased Zevran.  
“I’ll have you know that back home, I was very well liked by women. Just about all the women at my estate wanted to be with me. Hell, I’m sure most of them would have payed to be with me for just one night.”  
Zevran nodded. “Ahh. Say no more you wild stallion.”  
Aiden frowned at him. “It wasn’t like that. I didn’t sleep with anyone who found me attractive. I only slept with two other people in my life.”  
“Then why can’t you ‘man up’ as you say, and take Leliana back to your tent?”  
“Because- I don’t know.” Aiden said, fed up. “She’s Leliana. I can’t just ask her to go to bed with me.”  
Zevran stared blankly at him. “Why not? She would jump at the opportunity to sleep with you. Its blatantly obvious.”  
Aiden looked sidelong at him. “She would? How can you tell?”  
Zevran groaned. “Really? Did you seriously just ask that?”  
“Okay, I’m done talking to you about this.” Aiden said as he moved away.  
“Well you have to speak to someone about it if you won’t talk to Leliana about it.”  
Aiden ignored him as he walked to the opposite side of the camp.

The next morning, Aiden stepped out of his tent earlier than normal. He felt like going hunting. He needed some time to think. And they always needed extra provisions.   
He picked up the bow he kept just inside his tent and put it around his shoulder. He hooked the quiver to his belt and strapped one of his swords to his waist. Just in case.   
Then quietly, for it was still quite early, he snuck out of the camp, heading west towards a lush part of the surrounding forest that seemed to be a hotspot for game.  
The morning had not yet came so the forest was calm and peaceful. It was cool with a slight breeze that rustled the leaves on the trees. A couple would fall from the trees every so often and flutter down to the grass.   
He moved silently through the underbrush, almost like a ghost floating from tree to tree. He couldn’t sense any darkspawn close to him aside from those in the Deep Roads under his feet.   
After about thirty minutes, he found a fairly new deer trail. Depending on the tracks, it was a doe and her faun. Aiden followed the tracks as they wound through the woods through bushes and over fallen logs and through streams until he spotted them munching on some wild berries. He slowly reached up and slung his bow off his shoulder. He nocked an arrow to the string and brought the bow up. Breathing steadily, he drew, sighted, and shot in one fluid movement. He knew the shot hit true even before the arrow left his hand. He watched as the arrow sailed through the trees and passed cleanly through the young but fat faun’s heart. Without a sound, the fawn fell to the grass dead. Startled and scared, its mother bolted, leaping away until it was left his line of sight. Aiden rose from his crouched position and calmly walked over to the dead carcass of the faun, whistling. He knelt down and inspected the deer. He smiled to himself. It was a good clean kill. From the looks of it, none of the meat was bruised from the arrow penetrating it.  
He retrieved his arrow which was a few feet away and then put his bow back over his shoulder. He picked up the dead deer and slung it over his other shoulder. Now came the part of hunting that wasn't fun: lugging the kill back to camp.  
He grunted and began to make the walk back.   
By now the sun had fully risen in the sky. Mourning doves made their sorrowful but relaxing calls, signifying the official start of the morning. Rays of sunshine peeked past the trees and lit up the ground below. It was a pristine morning.   
When he was about a mile or two from camp, he stopped in his tracks. He heard a sound. It sounded like it was singing of some sort. He grew intrigued. He followed the singing to its source.   
He peeked his head out from the underbrush. He saw a tiny meadow cleared around a small stream. And sitting up to her belly in the middle of the stream, combing her hair and singing beautifully, was Leliana.  
He gaped at the scene before him. He couldn't pry his eyes off her nor block out the sound of her amazing voice. He couldn't understand what the words were in the song but he didn't need to know the words to know it was touching.  
He stood like a buffoon, watching her sing as she combed her short red hair, for several minutes before she looked up from what she was doing and saw him staring at her from the edge of the clearing.  
Her cheeks went red with embarrassment and she stopped abruptly. Aiden rushed out of the trees to make sure she knew he wasn't spying on her or anything.  
“I'm sorry Leliana, I was just out hunting as I'm sure you can tell from the deer, and I was walking back to camp when I heard you singing. Which was incredible by the way. I guess I just became so enamored with your voice that I didn't realize I was staring. I'll just um, head black to camp now.” Aiden stammered.  
Leliana couldn't help but smile at him. He was so cute when he was flustered.  
“You really think my voice sounds that nice?” She said innocently.  
Aiden nodded vigorously. “Oh absolutely! You were spectacular! What song was that?”  
“It's elven. It was sung army mother's funeral when I was young.”  
“Well it's beautiful.”  
She blushed. “Thank you.”  
She cleared her throat. “Aiden...about yesterday. When you said you loved me..”  
And just like she knew he would, sweet sweet embarrassed Aiden, retreated as soon as she began.  
“Well I should get back to the camp and skin this so it's edible for dinner tonight. And I'm sure somebody needs me. I'll be going. Meet you back at camp, Leliana. We’ll have to talk later.” Aiden said before making a hasty retreat before things got too serious.  
Leliana watched him run away with a smile. Tonight you and me are going to have a long chat together. She thought to herself. And we are going to talk about our feeling. I swear that tomorrow morning, I will be waking up beside you. And if not then I'll just have to propose a friendly ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chap is short sorry. I realized I hadn't posted another chap in a few days so I kind of sorta rushed to finish one. I'm just so wrapped up with Dreams that Matter. I promise next chap will be longer and feature the big moment. Leliana is going to get Aiden if it's the last thing she does. And Aiden is going to be clueless as hell ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! I'll do a few more chapters of this. If you like this, be sure to check out my other story: "Dreams that Matter" that's a retelling of Dragon Age Inquisition. Next chapter of this will be, well you'll just have to wait for it ;)


End file.
